Be into it
by misao girl
Summary: Un ryoma Echizen toujours aussi entêté, un Fuji toujours aussi mystérieux, un Tezuka toujours aussi sérieux et la golden pair qui renait... Ryoma et Momo, Tezuka et Fuji, Oishi et Eishi pairings.


Auteur : misao girl

Source : Tennis no ohjisama

Couple : Oishi et Eishi, Ryoma et Momoshiro, Tezuka et Fuji

Note : comme fanfiction refuse les tirets, les dialogues sont en italique

**BE INTO IT**

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, que cet enfant pouvait être entêté ! Il enchaînait les_ smatchs _alors même qu'ils étaient inefficaces contre Fuji qui les renvoyait tous avec une dextérité impressionnante. Mais cela ne suffisait pas à décourager ce gamin qui, malheureusement pour elle, avait hérité de l'entêtement de son père... Comme si elle n'avait pas suffisamment souffert en entraînant le père, elle devait maintenant se coltiner le caractère obstiné et légérement antipathique du fils. Elle se demandait vraiment comment la mère de cet enfant faisait pour le supporter lui et son père, qui d'ailleurs semblait encore plus immature que le gamin. Cette pauvre femme méritait d'être sanctifiée.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au jeune homme qui se tenait près d'elle, stoïque, captant chaque imperceptible mouvement ou émotion des deux joueurs qui s'affrontaient.

Elle avait été très étonnée que le capitaine les fassent jouer ensemble, elle avait bien remarqué que Ryoma avait incroyablement progressé surtout depuis son duel avec Tezuka qui lui avait permis de découvrir son propre style de tennis, mais elle ne le pensait pas prêt à jouer contre leur prodige, le numéro 2 de Seigaku. Mais visiblement le capitaine ne partageait pas son avis et essayer de le détourner de sa décision reléverait du miracle ou plutôt du suicide, le caractère de ce dernier étant semblable à celui de leur "gaki". Après tout, elle n'avait pas pu le dissuader de livrer un duel contre Ryoma alors qu'elle lui avait sorti tous les éléments possibles et imaginables sur les conséquences qu'un tel acte pourrait engendrer sur sa santé alors autant le laisser faire ce qu'il considérait comme nécessaire... S'il pensait que Ryoma devait affronter Fuji et bien soit !

N'empêche qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout la tension qui régnait sur le terrain. Ces deux-là se livraient un réel duel alors que ce n'était qu'un match d'entrainement entre deux membres d'une même équipe. Quelque fois la rivalité avait du bon, poussant les joueurs à se surpasser constamment mais il fallait garder une bonne ambiance et là c'était limite si on pouvait couper l'atmosphère au couteau.

Et encore un énième smatch de renvoyé et... Out... Out ? Oh le gamin aurait trouver un moyen de contre-attaquer. Ce n'était guère étonnant. Ce gamin observait ses adversaires et à la première faille, prenait le dessus et ne perdait plus un point... Sa grande force résidait en sa capacité de déceler les faiblesses des techniques de ses adversaires ou alors de reproduire ces dites techniques... Elle n'oublierait jamais la tête de Kaidoh quand Ryoma lui avait retournait son _snake_ avec une dextérité à faire palir son inventeur. Elle avait cru que _Viper_ allait le bouffer tout crû. Et ce gamin qui n'arrangeait pas son cas en gardant un sourire prétentieux et narcissique aux lèvres. Ces deux-là étaient rivaux pour la vie, un peu comme Kaidoh et Momoshiro... Décidément Seigaku était vraiment une drôle d'équipe...

* * *

Ce gamin l'étonnerait toujours, il le savait persévérant mais le voir tenir tête ainsi à Fuji alors qu'il venait de faire des courses d'endurance pendant une demie-heure était tout simplement incroyable... Il avait visiblement pris une bonne décision... Le match Fuji-Ryoma promettait bien des surprises. D'ailleurs le gamin venait de réussir à sceller la technique de Fuji du moins pour un temps car il ne faudrait pas longtemps à leur prodige pour rectifier la vitesse de sa frappe pour pouvoir retourner les _smatch_ dans les limites du terrain. Mais réussir à faire en sorte que Fuji sorte 3 balles résultait bien du pur génie. L'affrontement des deux prodiges créaient vraiment des étincelles, des étincelles d'admiration dans certains yeux et des étincelles d'intérêt dans d'autres. 

Tezuka était concentré sur les deux joeurs pour évaluer leur technique, leur progression, leur endurance et leur désir de vaincre. Que ce soit dans les yeux cobalt du prodige ou dans le regard vert du gamin, la même rage de vaincre brûlait... Cette rage de vaincre qui était le facteur décisif dans un match à niveau égal. Mais cette fois, le match n'était pas à niveau égal, certes Echizen avait progressé mais pas au point de battre leur prodige. Tout l'intérêt du match était de pousser Echizen au bout de ses limites pour le faire encore progresser mais le but était aussi d'obliger Fuji à jouer sérieusement contre un adversaire redoutable qui saurait exploiter la moindre erreur d'inattention ou la moindre imprudence... Cette fois, Fuji devait vraiment donner tout ce qu'il avait... Il n'avait pas à se retenir comme il le faisait contre des adversaires qui n'étaient pas à sa hauteur et il n'avait pas non plus à se retenir comme il le faisait quand il jouait contre Tezuka.

Depuis que leur capitaine avait été blessé à cause de sa fameuse technique, Fuji n'avait jamais plus joué sérieusement contre lui... Or Tezuka voulait vraiment savoir s'il était plus fort que Fuji, s'il était toujours capable de le battre comme quand ils étaient enfants. Quoique même à ce moment-là, Fuji ne semblait pas donner tout ce qu'il avait... Pourtant Tezuka était persuadé de pouvoir vaincre le vrai tennis de Fuji... C'est pour ça qu'il avait décidé de confronter les deux prodiges, pour obliger Fuji à jouer de tout son saôul et juger sa puissance. Pourquoi Fuji refusait-il de jouer sérieusement contre lui alors qu'il avait obtenu le feu-vert du médecin ?

Fuji avait toujours était une énigme et Tezuka, même s'il avait grandi avec lui, n'arrivait toujours pas a décrypter ce qui se cachait derrière le sourire permanent que le prodige affichait à tout occasion sauf quand il jouait contre des adversaires sérieux comme en ce moment même ou comme cette fois-là contre Misuki. Ce jour-là, Tezuka avait pu observer un Fuji totalement différent, un Fuji qui ne souriait plus du tout, un Fuji sérieux qui semblait prêt à massacrer son adversaire... Pour la première fois de sa vie, Tezuka s'était retrouvé totalement paralysé devant ce regard si intense, si hypnotisant, si différent du Fuji habituel... Ou alors était-ce lui le vrai Fuji ?

Le jeune homme balança sa tête en arrière comme pour éclaicir ses pensées ou alors pour trouver une réponse dans ce ciel bleu... Non gris... Le temps s'était visiblement dégradé pendant son monologue intérieur. La pluie semblait prête à interrompre ce match au sommet, Tezuka en eut la confirmation en sentant les premières gouttes de pluie s'infiltrer sous sa veste et venir salir ses lunettes.

On arrête l'entrainement ! Que tout le monde aille s'abriter, ce n'est pas le moment de tomber malade ! ordonna une voix féminine qui, quelques minutes plus tard, retourna sur ses pas pour hurler sa façon de penser aux deux joueurs qui continuaient de s'affronter sous la pluie battante. Quel bande d'inconscients ! Pas un pour rattraper l'autre dans cette équipe.

Après une bonne petite séance de remontrances, les deux prodiges se décidaient enfin à se mettre à l'abri et redevenaient les membres d'une même équipe.

* * *

_Tu as enfin lâché le morceau, Echizen ?_

_Hn, ce n'est que partie remise._

_Yare, yare..._ rétorqua Momoshiro-kun en secouant la tête de dépit et d'amusement devant l'obstination de leur gaki et en pressant le pas pour suivre le gamin qui semblait pressé de rentrer chez lui. Il devait être tellement crevé qu'il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : s'écrouler dans son lit et le réveil promettait d'être difficile, déjà qu'il ne se levait jamais à l'heure. Momoshiro commença son monologue, avoir une discussion avec leur "prince" était déjà très difficile, son vocabulaire semblant se limiter à des monosyllabes, mais parler à l'association Ryoma et fatigue relevait de l'impossible. Soudain l'ainé s'arrêta se rendant compte que Ryoma n'était pas à ses côtés. Il regarda en arrière pour voir un Ryoma qui avait toutes les peines du monde à tenir sur ses jambes, visiblement la gamin avait atteint ses limites.

_Oi Echizen !_

Momoshiro se mit à courir en voyant le corps du jeune homme tanguer dangereusement. L'ainé arriva à temps pour soutenir son cadet et l'empêcher de dire bonjour au ciment.


End file.
